


His Soul To Keep

by Darkangel19881



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bullying, False Accusations, M/M, Suicide, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel19881/pseuds/Darkangel19881
Summary: A lie is spread that has far reaching consequences, however the lie reveals a truth that one Naruto Uzumaki didn't want revealed. Can Naruto Uzumaki deal with the hatred that is pushed at him or will he decide that enough is enough and take a more permanent action?Warning for bullying and suicideYaoi ItaNaru





	1. Chapter 1

His Soul To Keep

Chapter One

"Harder, Itachi!" Naruto panted, feeling the pleasure growing inside his belly. "Fuck me harder." Naruto could feel Itachi's balls slapping against his ass as Itachi pounded into him so hard that Naruto's body shook. He moaned loudly as Itachi managed to use more force. Naruto's ass would be sore as hell tomorrow, but for now he was going to enjoy ever single powerful thrust of Itachi's hips.

"Is that hard enough for you?" Itachi bent over Naruto, pressing his mouth firmly against Naruto's as Naruto's legs wrapped tighter around Itachi's waist. Fucking his best friend's brother probably wasn't the best thing for Naruto's and Sasuke's friendship, but Naruto had dreamed about it for long, he had to take a chance when Itachi offered it. Naruto released a loud moan as Itachi slammed into Naruto once more before spilling his seed deep inside of Naruto.

When Itachi pulled out, he collapsed onto the bed beside Naruto breathing hard.

"I've never had it so good in my life." Itachi murmured. "I never knew I could find such pleasure in fucking my little brother's best friend." Naruto chuckled, as he turned over on his side to look at Itachi.

"I'm going to be sore as hell tomorrow. I'm sure Sasuke is going to wonder why I won't be able to walk." Naruto said chuckling. "But man was it worth it. I've never been rode so hard in my life."

"Speaking of little brother's." Itachi said, placing an arm behind his head so that he was looking down at Naruto. "He can't know that we done this." Naruto frowned.

"It wasn't like I planned on telling him. He doesn't even know I'm gay." Naruto said.

"That's just it, I'm not gay. This was a one time thing, an experiment if you will" Itachi said, not noticing Naruto's flinch. "Which means that this can't happen again. I don't want to be disowned by my family."

"Okay." Naruto said, but his voice was filled with so much hurt that Itachi knew that Naruto had misinterpreted the whole event. "I thought you felt the same way that I did."

"I can't be gay." Itachi said. "My father would kill me, or disown me at the least." Itachi said.

"Then why did you fuck me?" Naruto asked, refusing to meet Itachi's eyes. He'd never felt so stupid in his life. How had he so badly misread the signs?

"I've always been curious about what it would be like to be with a guy." Itachi replied. "I was curious to see if I could get the same pleasure from a guy that I could with a woman." Naruto shook his head, he had really missed the mark on this one. He swallowed hard, he didn't think it was possible to feel any more stupid than he did at that moment.

"Do you mind going out the window when you leave?" Itachi asked suddenly, "I don't think it would be a good idea for you to be seen coming out of my room."

"Fine." Naruto said as he pushed himself off the bed, searching the room for the clothes that had been quickly tossed to the floor in their hurry to get in bed.

"I'll leave so you can get dressed." Itachi said. "it would be a good idea for you to be gone by the time I got back." Itachi pushed himself off the bed, and headed into the bathroom that was located in his room.

As Naruto got dressed, he couldn't stop the tears from pouring down his face. He didn't think anything had ever hurt as much as this had, not even keeping his own secret from his family hurt this bad. Quickly pulling his clothes on, Naruto made his way over to the window, and climbed out. Naruto didn't know if he would ever be able to come back to this house after this. He would have to find something to tell Sasuke when his best friend invited him over.

Running across the yard, Naruto made it to the street, unaware that eyes were watching him as he had left Itachi's room and headed down the street. The eyes could tell that the blonde boy was upset, tears streaked down the boy's face. Whatever Itachi had done, it must have been serious. Obito didn't think he'd ever seen Sasuke's best friend that upset.

Naruto sat up, breathing hard he hated dreaming about that night. He'd never felt so foolish in his life. Even though it had been three months since that night Naruto still refused to go over there when Sasuke invited him, and Naruto hated to admit it, but it was starting to impact their friendship. It wasn't that Naruto didn't want to be friends with Sasuke anymore, he just didn't want to be around Itachi anymore. Every now and again Naruto would see Itachi on the streets of Konoha, holding hands with his girlfriend Izumi. Despite how hurt Naruto had been over the whole situation, it still hurt to see Itachi laughing and having fun with someone else, because unknown to Itachi, Naruto was in love with him, and had been for a long while. Of course, Sasuke didn't know any of this because Naruto was afraid of admitting the truth to his friend, that he was gay and in love with Sasuke's brother. Naruto didn't think that Sasuke would take that kind of information well. Because Naruto had witnessed Sasuke more than once pushing a gay kid around at school. Which was one of many reasons that Naruto kept his secret to himself because he was afraid of what Sasuke would do to him.

Sighing, a tired Naruto looked over at the clock on his night stand, he had to be up for school in a few hours and he doubted that he was going to get any more sleep tonight. That dream had brought back memories that Naruto would rather not remember. Shoving his legs over the bed, Naruto pushed himself to his feet and headed towards the door. He had the feeling that today was going to be rough, and he wasn't particularly ready for it.

"What are you doing up?" Kurama asked when Naruto exited his room, heading for the kitchen as his older brother was heading towards his own bedroom.

"Couldn't sleep anymore." Naruto answered, "I figured I might as well get up. I still have a little homework I need to do before school starts."

"Are you okay?" Kurama asked, noticing the dark circles around Naruto's eyes.

"Yeah, why?" Naruto asked.

"Because you haven't been yourself since that fight with Sasuke." Kurama said. "It's kind of made me worried about you. I asked Itachi about it and seems to think you'll be fine, that you and Sasuke will work it out eventually." Naruto had forgotten that he had told Kurama that he and Sasuke had gotten into an argument, instead of the truth about what had happened between him and Itachi. Naruto really didn't want anyone to know about that humilating night that he had come home in tears. Of course, Itachi would think that Naruto would be fine, he didn't know the depth of Naruto's true feelings and at this point Naruto didn't think he deserved to know. He just wished that he didn't have to feel that way about the older Uchiha.

"I will be fine." Naruto reassured him. "It's just kind of stressful right now, since I have every class with him and bloody girlfriend."

"I thought you liked Sakura?" Kurama said and Naruto shrugged.

"She's better than some of the other girls, but she's still annoying." Naruto replied.

"You guys are growing up, you're going to have to learn to share your best friend you know." Kurama said. "Eventually you will get a girlfriend that you want to spend most of your time with."

"I wouldn't count on it." Naruto muttered, looking down at the floor. His older brother didn't even know he was gay and Naruto doubted he would ever actually tell him. Homosexuals weren't exactly looked well upon, and he didn't want to screw up his family's reputation. Did that make things harder on Naruto? Of course it did, but he loved his parents and his brother and would do whatever it took to protect them, even from himself.

"One of these days you." Kurama said. "It just takes some time. I'm sure you'll meet a nice girl at school." Naruto snorted.

"I don't like any of those bitches." Naruto replied. "They're all stuck up each other's own ass and don't pay attention to anything except the latest gossip."

"They grow up too, you know. Things are different once you are out of school." Kurama told Naruto who shrugged.

"I don't particularly care. I still have four years of this shit to put up with." Naruto said, both Sasuke and Naruto had started their freshman year at Konoha high that year.

"It goes by much quicker than you realize." Kurama said. "You'll end up enjoying it."

"There is no such thing as enjoying it. High school is just another excuse to bully those who are different." Naruto replied, before heading down the hall and into the kitchen. Kurama shook his head, he didn't know what was going on with his brother but he wasn't quite sure that he liked it.

A few hours later Naruto found himself walking through the doors of Konoha High. He nodded to a few people and ignored the rest as he made his way to his locker. He wasn't surprised to find Sasuke and Sakura at Sasuke's locker, which just happened to be right next to Naruto's.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Sasuke asked, looking up to see Naruto's tired face leaning against his locker door, almost as if he didn't have enough energy to pull open the metal door.

"I got a few hours." Naruto said. "But then I was awake most of the night after having some really weird dreams."

"Best not go to sleep in Iruka's class, I think you will end up in detention if you're not paying attention." Sasuke said.

"Don't remind me." Naruto groaned, while he liked Iruka Umino as a person, Naruto found his subject particularly boring. Who the hell needed algebra anyways? Naruto couldn't think of one career that would actually need it. Half the time Naruto ended up going to sleep anyways and Iruka always yelled at him for it. Naruto wasn't sure how he was going to make it through the class today without going to sleep. Iruka had told him the next time that he caught Naruto sleeping, he would give him a detention.

"You might try drinking some coffee?" Sakura, Sasuke's pink haired girlfriend offered.

"You don't want to see him on coffee." Sasuke warned. "he's like a freaking energizer bunny on speed. It's exhausting to watch." Sakura chuckled.

"Surely, it can't be that bad." She said.

"You have no idea." Sasuke said. "He's better off being sleep deprived." Naruto rolled his eyes and pulled away enough so that he could open his locker. Reaching up, to grab a book a picture fell out of his math book. Frowning, Naruto bent down to pick it up and when he turned it over, his face went pale and Naruto thought he was going to pass out. The image showed Naruto bent over Itachi's bed, with Itachi deep inside of him, a look of pleasure Itachi's face. The lettering on the back said.

Your secret is out Uzumaki! Everyone is going to find out what a dirty Fag you are.

Shoving the picture back into his locker, Naruto slammed his locker door shut and took off running towards the restroom at the end of the hall, leaving Sasuke and Sakura to stare after him with concerned expressions on their faces.

Once inside the bathroom, Naruto dropped to his knees in front of a toilet just in time for the bile in his stomach to rise. Once he felt the heaving was under control Naruto looked up to see the same image that had been shoved into his locker was taped to every single mirror in the bathroom, and on the stall doors.

"This can't be good." Naruto said. If Sasuke saw these pictures he would probably beat the shit out of him. Naruto knew that Sasuke cared about his families reputation almost more than anything else, so to have these pictures floating around school. It didn't mean anything good. Naruto felt sick to his stomach again as he stared at the image of Itachi fucking him deep into his bed. How the hell had someone gotten these pictures? Had Itachi had a camera in his room that he didn't tell Naruto about? Naruto couldn't imagine that was the case, he had been pretty determined that no one find out about them. So how the hell did those pictures get taken? Naruto felt his stomach turn again, he could imagine that by the end of the day Itachi would hear about this. Naruto was sure that Itachi would get pissed at him for it.

Taking several calming breaths, Naruto wondered if he shouldn't go on and leave school. His day wasn't going to get better, not by any means and Naruto didn't know if he could deal with it. Pushing himself to his feet, Naruto began pulling the pictures down and wadding them up, before tossing them in the trash. He was sure the bathrooms wouldn't be the only place the the pictures were placed, they were probably all over the damn school. Somebody wanted everyone to know about his and Itachi's one night stand.

When he finished, Naruto grabbed his books and headed out into the hall. Not surprised to find Sai and his out to lunch bunch waiting at the bathroom.

"Does your best friend know that you fucked his brother fag?" Sai asked, grabbing a hold of Naruto's collar and slamming him into the lockers. Naruto didn't answer, he figured Sai would leave him alone eventually.

"You're type isn't wanted around here." Sai sneered into Naruto's ear. "You should just go on and kill yourself. Everyone's going to hate you anyways, Fag." Naruto winced at the harsh words, he had known that this was a possibility if anyone had found out his secret. He had no doubt Sasuke would hate him, he didn't even want to look his best friend in the eye right about now.

"Do you know what Sasuke thinks?" Sai asked, his hand tightening his grip around Naruto's throat. "He's beyond disgusted. He thinks you somehow convinced Itachi to fuck you like that. And he's right isn't he? Itachi wouldn't risk his reputation like that. He wouldn't risk everything on a pathetic fag like you."

"How would you know what Sasuke thinks?" Naruto squeaked. "He can't have seen the pictures by now."

"No, it's much worse than pictures." Sai said giving Naruto a wicked grin. "he's watching the videos of Itachi fucking you! Actually right about now, the entire school should be watching it."

"That's not possible." Naruto squeaked, his heart filled with terror at the thought of the entire school watching something so personal. "And it's not just my reputation that you will ruin by sharing that."

"Oh it's possible alright," Sai said. "When you know how to hack into the system and get everyone's contact info."

"Why?" Naruto asked. "Why would you do something like this?"

"For one no one likes fags" Sai said, taking his free fist and slamming it into Naruto's stomach, instantly winding the blonde boy. "And I didn't do it, I was sent the information and told to share the living hell out of it with everyone I knew."

"Leave me alone!" Naruto begged. He wanted to disappear and forget that he had even come to school that day.

"No can do. I won't leave you alone until you kill yourself!" Sai said. "No one can love someone like you. You're a sick and twisted person by convincing Itachi to sleep with you like that." Naruto closed his eyes, panic filling him as he struggled to hold his tears at bay. Who could have done this? The only person that he could think of was Itachi. He wouldn't have thought that Itachi wanted to risk everything like this, but who the hell knew. It wasn't like he truly knew Itachi to begin with.

"Just let me go already." Naruto begged, he didn't understand what Sai was getting from this, but he didn't want to stick around and find out. Not if the entire school was watching Itachi fuck him senseless.

"He's waiting for me." Sasuke said suddenly, appearing next to Naruto. Naruto's eyes dropped to the floor, he didn't think he could handle the confrontation with his best friend.

"What the hell is going on?" Sasuke demanded coldly. "Tell that video was fake, that you wouldn't actually go behind my back and screw my brother. Which is disgusting by the way, but the fact that he's five years older than you doesn't make it much better. In fact it's completely illegal for Itachi to have done that with you. So what did you have on him that would make him fuck a minor?"

"Those videos are not fake." Sai told Sasuke "I got them from a reliable source."

"I want an answer!" Sasuke yelled, slamming his palm into the locker next to Naruto's head. "What did you have to do to make him fuck you!"

"I didn't do anything" Naruto stammared, his voice coming out weak and shaky. "I don't have anything against him."

"Itachi wouldn't risk everything just to fuck a child!" Sasuke yelled. "You have to have something on him."

"I have nothing!" Naruto protested again, "I didn't do anything."

"You fucked my brother," Sasuke said, glaring at him. "That's not doing nothing. He can go to jail if those videos get out. And if he does go to jail, it's going to be all hell for you. Let him go." Sasuke told Sai. "I don't think the coward wants to face up to what he's done. "

"Sasuke." Naruto pleaded with tears in his eyes, he didn't want things to be like this.

"I'm sure that you know our parents are going to want to press charges for slander." Sasuke said, "you're nowhere near being out of trouble."

As soon as Sai let him go, Naruto raced down the hall and towards the exit. He wasn't going to stay in this school for another minute, he would be lucky if he went home alive if he'd stayed.

Twenty minutes later, Naruto was burying his face into his pillow on his bed. His phone had been going off constantly with message notifications and Naruto was honestly terrifed to look at them.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto released it slowly, he really hoped that Sasuke was wrong about his parents pressing charges against him for slander. He didn't even want to know what his parents would think, and they would likely be home in a few hours. Naruto stood up and began pacing the small room, he had no idea what to do now. He was scared, and more than a little humilated. Who could hate him so much that they would do something like this? Naruto always went out of his way to be nice to people, he didn't understand why they could turn around and do something like this.

Hearing his phone ping, Naruto just happened to glance down at the screen. He grimaced at the text that crossed the screen.

Kill yourself, you sick fuck! There is nothing natural about being gay so do us all a favor and just go die.

Naruto was sure there would be a ton more messages like that and he turned his phone off, he didn't want to hear anything they had to say. Tossing the phone on his bed, Naruto continued to pace for the next few hours. It was only when he heard the doorbell ring that his heart started racing with fear. He listened for a few minutes and sure enough his father called for him. Naruto couldn't tell whether he was angry or not because his father's tone was nice and even.

Naruto hurried down the hall, and turned the corner to find Itachi sitting on the couch. Anger blazing in his eyes, as he took notice of Naruto.

"What the hell did you do?" Itachi asked. "You put a camera in my room to record what happened. I damn well told you that I didn't want anyone to know, that it wasn't safe for anyone to know? Do you even care about what you just done to my repuation?" Itachi asked and Naruto stared down at the floor, hating himself more and more with each word that Itachi spoke. Naruto didn't know anything about setting up hidden cameras, but Itachi didn't do that.

"I want to know why you felt the need to share the video and pictures with the whole damn school?" Itachi said. "Was it not enough knowing what could happen to me if something like this was to happen?"

"I didn't have anything to do with that?" Naruto said. "I don't know how to do any of it. So you can't accuse me of that. The only thing you can accuse me of is being stupid. I was a down right idiot to fall in love with you!"

"What's a fifteen year old know about being in love?" Itachi asked, his cold voice breaking Naruto's heart. "Do your parents even know your gay?" Itachi asked.

"We do now." Minato said from where he was standing watching the confrontation, Naruto grimaced. "Were you ever going to tell us?"

"No." Naruto replied honestly. "I wasn't. I didn't want to ruin your reputation."

"But you could so easily do that to someone you claim to love?" Kushina asked. "If you had really cared about Itachi you wouldn't have made those videos. For that we apologize." Kushina told Itachi.

"It's too late for apologies, the damage has been done." Itachi said. "My father is super pissed at me and wants to disown me." Naruto grimaced and wondered how someone could so easily take Itachi's side when he was the adult and Naruto was the minor.

"I do want you to know that I will be suing for defamation of character." Itachi told Naruto's parents. "It won't be anywhere near good enough to fix what Naruto has ruined, but it will make my parents feel a little better."

"That's understandable." Kushina said. "We're just sorry that it's had to come to this."

"Are we done here?" Naruto asked, he doubted they would listen to anything he had to say. And he just wanted to go away and forget about this current humilation.

"For now." Minato replied. "We'll we discussing your choices later." Naruto knew what that meant, and it hurt his already bleeding heart even more. He was so tired that all he wanted to do was to go to sleep and forget this day had ever happened.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! There will likely be a trigger warning next chapter. Liz (Should I continue?)


	2. Chapter 2

His Soul To Keep

Chapter 2

(Warning contains rape and major bullying)

Naruto didn't bother waiting around to listen to the rest of the conversation with Itachi. It stunned him that his parents seemed to think he was even capable of doing something like that to Itachi. It wasn't like Naruto didn't know how much trouble that Itachi could get into if something like this happened.

Wandering into his room, Naruto collapsed face first down onto the bed. He wished that the floor would open up and swallow him. How the hell had the day gone so wrong? He really wished that he had never bothered getting out of bed this morning.

"Hey, I've been calling you," Kurama said sticking his head in the doorway. "What's going on?"

"Sorry, I turned my phone off." Naruto said, and he wasn't likely to turn it back on anytime soon either. "As for why Itachi is here and is so pissed, just go on social media, I'm sure it's posted all over it by now."

"Do I want to know what's going on?" Kurama asked, frowning at his little brother, Naruto refused to look at him, choosing instead to stay facedown on his bed.

"No." Naruto said firmly. "But your going to find out anyways."

"Anything I can help you with?" Kurama asked and Naruto shook his head.

"I'll deal with it." Naruto murmured. "Is Itachi still here?"

"He was leaving as I was coming in." Kurama said. "And boy did he look pissed. Did you and Sasuke get into it again?"

"Something like that." Naruto murmured. "At this point I don't think there is any chance that Sasuke and I will be friends again." Especially after that video circulated the entire school. Naruto had to wonder if the teachers had even seen it? It was a wonder they hadn't decided to suspend him for it, even though it wasn't even his fault.

"If you need anything, you know you can always talk to me right?" Kurama asked and Naruto nodded, even though he had no intention of ever mentioning his current situation to his older brother. He wanted to have at least one person to care about what he was dealing with.

After Kurama left, Naruto pushed himself up to his feet and made his way over to the window. He wasn't sure how he would even be able wander the streets of Konoha again. What purpose did it serve to release that video? Who could possibly hate him so much that they felt the need to go to such extremes?

Sighing, Naruto flopped down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. How long would he have to deal with those idiots at school? Would they actually even leave him alone? Naruto didn't see that happening. The Uchiha were a popular family so to have something as damaging as that video get released, you could bet that heads would roll for it. And from the way things were going, it was going to be Naruto's head even though Itachi should have known better than to sleep with a minor, how could Naruto be blamed for anything that had occurred? Technically, he was the victim so how they could get by with blaming the victim Naruto would never understand. Naruto wished more than ever that he could change the way he felt about Itachi, but that wasn't likely to happen. Telling his heart not to love Itachi was like shooting himself in his own foot, painful but maybe one day it could be done.

A little while later, Naruto had dozed off when he was suddenly startled awake by his brother rushing into his room. Naruto blinked wearily at his older brother, knowing that he wasn't going to like whatever Kurama had to say.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked, not bothering to sit up.

"Itachi just got arrested." Kurama said, and Naruto frowned.

"For what?" Naruto asked.

"Statutory rape." Kurama replied. "Did he rape you? Is that why you don't want to talk about anything?"

"No, it wasn't rape." Naruto said. "It was consensual. Is there a way, I can not file those charges against him? Sasuke will hate me even more if his brother has to go to jail because of me."

"I don't think so. Unfortunately Itachi broke the law when he slept with you, and since you are a minor. The state will press charges for you, you won't be able to do anything about it." Kurama said.

"I didn't want that to happen." Naruto murmured. "I didn't think any of this would happen."

"What did you expect would happen?" Kurama asked. "You knew he was an adult and could get in a lot of trouble for acting on what you feel."

"I didn't think Itachi would actually record it though." Naruto said. "And besides he told me that nothing could come of it, because he was only doing an experiment to see if he could get as much pleasure with a guy as he could with a woman." Kurama scowled at that bit of news.

"And he decided that it would be good to try said experiment with a fifteen year old kid?" Kurama asked. "What the hell was he thinking? I want to kill him for taking advantage of your feelings, and for no reason other than to experiment. I hope he rots in jail." Naruto snorted. Why is it that Kurama could take his side when his parents couldn't?

"Glad you see my side of it." Naruto said, when Kurama sent him a funny look. "Every one else seems to think I somehow trapped Itachi into sleeping with me."

"Why would you do that?" Kurama asked. "What would you stand to gain from doing something like that?"

"Nothing." Naruto replied. "I stand to gain nothing, but no one cares about that."

"The truth will come out. I'll make sure of it." Kurama told Naruto as he reached over and pulled his brother in for a hug. "I won't ever stop fighting for you."

"I'm glad I have you." Naruto murmured. "Because I think all hell is about to break loose."

"I'll protect you the best I can." Kurama promised.

"I don't know that you can." Naruto said. "I think the situation is going to be too big even for you to handle."

"Even so what kind of brother would I be if I didn't at least try?" Kurama asked.

"Thank you." Naruto murmured as he closed his eyes, his breathing slowly evening out. He was glad that he had Kurama on his side, as long as Naruto had him, he didn't need anyone else.

When Naruto woke up next, it was to discover that it was morning already and he would soon have to face another school day. Naruto dreaded facing the kids at school in light of the fact that Itachi had been arrested for rape. Naruto didn't want to know what they would do to him once they found out what had happened. He was sure it would make Sai's meeting pale in comparison.

"Naruto, time to get ready for school." Naruto heard his mother call. Naruto frowned, he didn't want to know what his parents thought about Itachi getting arrested. They would probably think Itachi was wrongfully jailed.

Sighing, Naruto pushed himself to his feet. He might as well get this day started, because the sooner it started the sooner it would be over. Dragging, himself over to his dressed Naruto quickly got dressed and grabbed his backpack and headed out of his room and towards the kitchen. His mother and father were sitting at the table, his father reading the newspaper and his mother drinking a cup of coffee. Kurama was sitting there silently eating a bowl of cereal, he looked up when Naruto came in the room.

"Morning," Kurama said and Naruto nodded, he didn't know why but he felt guilty by just being in the same room with his family.

"By now I am sure you are aware that Itachi was arrested." Minato said as he set the newspaper down to look at his youngest son. Naruto nodded, a feeling of dread forming in his stomach. "I think it would be a good idea if you went and told the police that he didn't rape you."

"He didn't rape me and I never said that he did. But the fact of the matter is that he willingly slept with a minor which in the eyes of the law is statutory rape." Naruto said. "nothing that I tell the police will get him out of trouble."

"The least you can do is try, since your condition got him in this mess to begin with." Minato said, scowling at Naruto.

"What condition would that be?" Naruto asked.

"Your gayness." Minato replied. "I'm sure you somehow teased poor Itachi until he had to have you."

"Being gay is not a condition, it's not an illness or disease." Naruto stated bitterly, "and the fact that you think I could tease a grown man into wanting to fuck me senseless is wrong. Sure, he done it willingly but I didn't tease him in anyway."

"Either way, you are going to have to make it up to the Uchiha's for the trouble that you have caused them." Minato said. "I'm not sure how but I'm sure that they will think of something."

"Great." Naruto muttered. "Maybe they should have Itachi's head looked at instead of messing with me. He was the one that slept with a kid."

"Get to school, and this time you had better stay." Minato said. "And yes we know that you skipped school yesterday. That won't be happening again is that clear?"

"Yes, sir." Naruto muttered as he turned and exited the room and headed for the door. If only his parents had known exactly what had happened at school to make Naruto skip the rest of the day.

As soon as Naruto stepped out onto the sidewalk, he felt something smash into the back of his head, and something gooey ran down the back of his head. Naruto grimaced as he felt another egg smashed into his back, no doubt leaving a yolky mess running down his hoody. If this was how his day was starting Naruto was sure it was going be one hell of a long day. He just hoped that he would be able to get through it without too much blood shed.

"Stupid Fag." Naruto grimaced winced at the filthy language. "Just go kill yourself already. No one wants you around here, especially after Itachi got arrested because of you."

"Itachi got arrested because he made a stupid decision." Naruto called out, knowing it was useless, they would think what they wanted. "I had nothing to do with that."

"Whatever, Fag." The boys muttered and Naruto shoved his hands into his pockets and stared down at the ground. He would have to figure out how to get the egg out of his hair once he got to school. He had the feeling that things were only going to get worse from there.

Once he reached the school, he hurried into the school building refusing to meet anyone's gaze. Though he could still feel the angry glares on his back, and whispers of hurtful words that he hoped he would one day be able to forget. Upon reaching his locker, Naruto found that both Sasuke and Sakura were standing there quietly talking, Sasuke looking more than a little angry. Deciding that it would be best to completely avoid Sasuke for the time being, Naruto kept his head down and headed for Iruka's classroom. He would likely get in trouble for not having his math book, but Naruto didn't feel like he was quite ready to face Sasuke.

Entering the class room, Naruto pulled the hood up on his hoodie and sat down in his desk, laying his head down on the desk. He already couldn't wait for the day to be over. As the other kids began entering the room, Naruto could hear them laughing about how a couple guys had egged the fag on his way to school.

"Hood off, Naruto." Iruka called as he entered the room and shut the door behind him. Naruto groaned softly, but did as he was asked blushing when the kids laughed at the mess that was in his hair. He could feel Sasuke's glare on his back as he sat there, silently wishing the class would hurry up and end.

When the math class was nearly finished and Iruka had stepped out in the hall to have a talk with a student that had been disruptting the class, the kid behind him stood up and started towards the trash bin that Iruka had beside his desk. Suddenly, Naruto felt warm liquid getting dumped over his head and the smell of urine filled the air as the other classmates started laughing. Tears welled in Naruto's eyes, as he tried to keep the liquid from dripping into his eyes. 

"All you are is garbage." The kid that had dumped the bottle over his head whispered to him. "So do us all a favor and just die already, no one wants you." What had he done to deserve this? Naruto wondered as he took a risk and glanced at Sasuke, who was frowning at the other boy, but quickly glaring at Naruto when Sasuke caught him looking at him.

"I'm sorry." Naruto mouthed before looking away. He didn't think he'd ever been so miserable in his life. He was sure it would only get worse as the day went on.

"I hope you get raped so hard that you bleed to death." He heard another kid whisper. "You don't deserve to live."

"Yes, I do." Naruto whispered, though with each word, he felt a little more of himself breaking into tiny pieces that he wasn't sure could be put back together. Finally, growing tired of the whispered death wishes, Naruto grabbed his things and headed for the door. The strong smell of urine nearly making him sick and only serving to make the other kids laugh harder and call him garbage dump.

Angry tears filled his eyes, as he exited the classroom, praying that Iruka wouldn't ask where he was going, but as he started towards the restroom, Iruka called out for him to stop.

"Class isn't over Naruto, where are you headed?" Iruka winced at the smell of urine that was wafting off of Naruto's clothes.

"He peed on himself so he's going to go get a diaper." A passing student said laughing at Naruto's misery.

"That's enough." Iruka told the student. "You won't talk to him like that."

"Who said I was talking to it" The student jeered at Naruto. "It doesn't even deserve to be called by it's name after the shit he pulled with Itachi."

"Itachi isnt the victim." Iruka said. "Naruto is. He doesn't deserve this, and unless you want to be in detention you won't say another word to him."

"It can go kill itself, and when it does I'll laugh and spit on it's grave. Not that it deserves a decent burial." The student said, his comments angering Iruka.

"Go on and get cleaned up." Iruka told Naruto who nodded, tears pouring down his face as he continued his journey to the restroom.

"You are going straight to the office." Iruka said. "And you will be lucky if you don't get suspended for what you just said."

"I'm not the only that thinks the fag should die." The student said. "So good luck suspending us all."

"I don't know where you get off blaming Naruto for what happened, but you need to rethink the situation." Iruka said as he dragged the kid into Jiraya's office. After explaining the situation to the Principle, Iruka returned to his class room satisfied that at least one kid had been punished for their mistreatment of their fellow student. Now if only they could catch the rest of the kids that were relentlessly bullying Naruto. No one should ever be treated the way Naruto was being treated, considering that Naruto wasn't the one at fault.

Naruto made his way into the restroom, hoping that he would be able to get the smell out of his hair, his clothes he figured he would have to throw away when he got home. Turning the water on, Naruto slid his head under the faucet and soaked his hair, before quickly washing it with soap.

Finishing, Naruto stared at himself in the mirror and wondered what it was about him that made him less deserving of life. Would he ever be able to change their minds after this mess blew over? Maybe he should just go on and give them what so many of them wanted? Maybe he should just go on and kill himself since they hated him. It wasn't like anyone would care about what happened to him anyways, well except maybe for Kurama. Sighing Naruto wondered how much longer he would be able to put up with the bullying until he completely broke.

"Regretting what you done to your own best friends brother?" Naruto heard a voice say behind him. Looking up, Naruto found Sai and a couple of his friends with him.

"I didn't do anything." Naruto protested, though he knew it was useless.

"He's in jail for rape." Sai said. "How is that not your fault?"

"I didn't tell anyone that he raped me." Naruto replied, flinching as Sai drew closer to him.

"Sure you didn't." Sai said. "after watching that video though, I wouldn't mind having a taste of that body of yours."

"Stay away from me." Naruto said as he backed himself into the corner, he had the feeling he wasn't going to like what Sai had planned for him. Sai just grinned, and had two of his friends grab a hold of Naruto's arms and then bent him over the sink, holding him there. Sai pulled Naruto's pants and underwear down to his knees before removing his own.

"You deserve every minute of this, you little whore." Sai whispered, before turning to his third friend who was holding up his camera.

"I want you to get every second of this on film and then we are going to email it to the entire student body." Sai said before returning his attention to Naruto, who was struggling against the hands that were holding him.

"Be still." Sai ordered "it's only going to make it that much worse for you." Sai's hand dropped to his own cock, as he squeezed it a few times to make himself hard. Once he was ready, he spread Naruto's ass and slammed himself inside, causing Naruto to cry out in pain.

"Are you recording this?" Sai asked glancing at the kid with the cell phone pointed in their direction.

"Of course, he's being a good little whore." the kid muttered as Sai continued slamming into Naruto.

"He's got a tight ass. I can see how Itachi enjoyed his body." Sai said stiffening momentairly before coming inside of Naruto. Pulling out, Sai allowed Naruto to fall to the floor, before kicking him hard in his balls.

"Still doesn't mean you can accuse him of rape." Sai told Naruto.

"Is the file ready to send?" Sai asked and the boy nodded.

"Please don't." Naruto begged, his body throbbing from the amount of force that Sai had used. "Don't send that video."

"Too late" The other kid smirked. "I guess now the only thing for you to do to escape the consequences of having sex at school is to kill yourself. Because one the principle sees this he won't be happy with you."

"It wasn't willing." Naruto moaned as Sai kicked him between his legs again. "And Mr. Jiraya will be able to tell."

"Not after a little editing he won't." Sai said. "Send the file to the video nerd and lets get his help with it."

"Please don't." Naruto begged, if they done this, his life might as well be over. He would likely be suspended from school, and his parents wouldn't be happy with him.

"Too late." Sai said laughing as exited the bathroom, leaving Naruto covered in semen and blood. Naruto lay there sobbing for what felt like ages, he didn't know what to do. He knew there were some talented people in the video department, that wouldn't have a hard time making it look like Naruto was enjoying himself. He moaned softly as he pushed himself to his feet, Sai had gone harder on him than Itachi had, if he walked out of here in between classes everyone would know what he had been up too. No matter what happened it looked like Naruto's reputation would be in ruins, he supposed that he would just have to deal with the consequences.

Naruto moaned softly as he pulled his pants up, why had Sai thought it was okay to take what he wanted? Clearly, the other didn't care what it would do to him mentally. Hearing the sound of feet, Naruto looked up see Sasuke entering the bathroom.

"Sasuke." Naruto said his voice coming out hoarse sounding.

"Just leave me alone. Naruto, I don't have anything to say to you." Sasuke said as he entered a stall. Naruto sighed, he supposed considering the circumstances that he could be glad that Sasuke wasn't joining in all the bullying. That was more than he could say for the other kids, who seemed to think that Naruto was an open target.

Moaning softly again, Naruto began limping towards the door. The bell had rung a few minutes ago releasing the students from class. It would be hard to avoid anyone intending him to do anymore harm.

"Hey, its the pee brain!" Somebody called out as Naruto exited the restroom. He kept his eyes on the floor, hoping that since his clothes smelled like urine they would just leave him alone.

"Didn't your mommy ever potty train you?" Someone asked as they shoved him roughly into the wall of lockers, causing Naruto to flinch. He wasn't sure how much of this that he could take. They were already making him hate himself for being so weak that he couldn't put a stop to it. Though to be fair, he wasn't sure that anything could be done to stop them. At this point he wasn't sure anything but legal action would get them to stop.

"I bet it still sucks on its mother's tit." Someone else called out, "and I bet he lets his own father fuck him senseless." Naruto's face flushed red at the gross comment, so now he was going to be accused of incest too? Could this day possibly get any worse?

"Naruto Uzumaki, please report to the office." A monotone voice said over this intercome and Naruto wondered what he had done wrong now.

"Go suck Jiraya's dick and get out of trouble, you stupid ass fag." Someone hissed at him as he limped his way towards the office. When he entered he found Sai sitting in front of the Principle who had a stern look on his face.

"What did I do now?" Naruto asked.

"Sai told me that you planned on shooting up the school." Jiraya said.

"I never said anything, besides I don't even own a damn gun." Naruto said.

"Still that's a serious accusation." Jiraya said. "We can't tolerate that here and you know it."

"Yet, he's the one making videos of him raping me and sending it to the entire school body, but nothing is getting done about that." Naruto said.

"You didn't report it either." Jiraya said.

"How can I when it just happened?" Naruto asked. "Its been hell for me all day and no one is doing a damn thing."

"Settle down." Jiraya said gently. "We've already suspended someone for bullying."

"That's one person, the entire school is doing it." Naruto grumbled, really wishing that he'd had a change of clothes.

"We can't suspend the entire school." Jiraya said.

"Which means nothing is going to be about the fact that I had urine dumped over my head, I was raped in the damn bathroom and everyone keeps making homophobic comments." Naruto said, tired of the entire situation. He was ready for it to end, each comment, each shove, each angry accusation tore at Naruto's heart. He already felt like it wasn't worth living anymore, not if he had to put up with this shit.

"Tomorrow there is going to be an assembly." Jiraya said. "Over bullying and the damage it causes. We will get this issue dealt with."

"Yeah right." Naruto muttered, trying to ignore Sai's hateful glares. Plans began forming in his head, plans would allow him to be free of his misery. He would never have to put up with another homophobic comment again.

"We know that Sai has been giving you a hard time." Jiraya said. "he's going to be suspended for the next few days. Maybe he will consider what damage his bullying has done."

"Not nearly enough." Sai said as he leaned back in the chair. "Maybe Naruto needs to know that fags aren't wanted around here, and that by being gay he is asking to get bullied."

"That's enough Sai." Jiraya said. "You will not speak another word unless you want your suspension to last longer."

"Whatever just know that when I come back, it's open season on Naruto." Sai said as he gathered his backpack, and started towards the door.

"By the way he had a good time in the bathroom, no one raped him and I have proof." Sai said and Naruto glared at him.

"Leave." Jiraya ordered. "And don't say another word. If that video is sent to anyone I will have you expelled."

"Too late." Sai said smirking as the sound of message notifications started going off. "That would my proof that he enjoyed himself."

"Fuck you." Naruto said, feeling his face burning with shame knowing that everyone was going to see what Sai had done to himself.

"Go kill yourself." Sai replied before disappearing through the door. At this point Naruto thought I might as well do just that.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off," Jiraya said gently, knowing that Naruto wouldn't want to face the rest of his peers right now. "Come back tomorrow and have a fresh start."

"It won't be any better. They seem to have their minds made up." Naruto said, as he stood up. " But thanks for trying." As Naruto headed for the day Jiraya got the feeling that Naruto was saying something much more personal with those choice words, and he felt himself growing concerned for the teen. Something was going on with him and he hoped that things could be made right before it ended in tragedy.

What he didn't know was that Naruto had no intentions of going home, he was sure his parents would see the video, because Sai had mentioned sending it to everyone that Naruto knew. He didn't want to think about what his parents would say about that.

So while he knew the gym was empty, he headed into the storage closet where he knew the custodians kept some rope. He wasn't going to deal with this any longer than he had to. Once he had what he needed, Naruto stuck the rope in his back. He figured he would go to the park until after school was out and then return when no one was here.

Hearing his phone go off, Naruto glanced seeing that one message had the video attached to it. Then there was another text with the a picture attached, frowning. Naruto opened it and was shocked to see a photo shopped image of Naruto lying in a tub filled with blood, his wrists cut open. Naruto swallowed hard, and closed his eyes his heart hurting at the cruel image. If they wanted him to die so much the least he could was give them what they wanted.

Once he had the supplies he would need, Naruto left the school and headed towards the park. He would do everyone a favor and just hope that he wouldn't be found until after it was too late for him. He spent the next several hours, lying in the park, listening to the birds chirp around him. He enjoyed the peace he felt, knowing that it was soon coming to an end. It wasn't a question of if, now it was only a question of when.

Once the sun had gone down, Naruto returned to the school quickly picking the locks of the auditorium. Jiraya had said there would be an anti-bullying assembly tomorrow morning. What would be a better time for his body to be discovered then during an event to discuss the damage that bullying can cause.

"Irony at it's best." Naruto murmured, feeling only slightly guilty about not leaving a note, but also knowing that the only one who would actually care would be Kurama.

"Sorry, brother." Naruto murmured as he climbed up into the rafters and positioning the rope where his body would hang directly in front of the student body once the curtains were drawn, he quickly made sure that the knot wouldn't come loose and made a noose out of the other end. Once that was done, Naruto placed the rope around his throat tightening it, as he took a deep breath he released it slowly, before closing his eyes and stepping off of the rafters.


End file.
